Fusion
by chris the cynic
Summary: After an encounter with DNAmy's genetic zipper, Kim's sidekick/boyfriend (Ron) and her arch-nemesis' sidekick (Shego) are merged into a single person. With the genetic zipper destroyed, Kim and the newly formed woman are left to figure out where to go from there.
1. First Sight

"Kidnapping is pretty low, Amy," Kim said. "I thought you were a nice villain."

"Don't be absurd, fellow cuddler," Amy said, cheerful as ever. "I've always taken meanies and made them better. Stevie didn't volunteer to to become half molerat, you know?"

Kim didn't even notice what she was saying, in one chamber was the person she came for -Ron was conscious but strapped down and unable to do anything- and in the other chamber of the genetic zipper, where Kim had expected to see an animal, was another person -an unconscious woman with dark hair and light skin it was hard to make much more out through the chamber's window, but it kind of looked like...

"Is that Shego!?" Kim asked.

"Of course it is dearie," Amy said.

"Time out," Kim said. "Time for a villainous monologue. Why would you want to combine Ron and Shego?"

"I suppose I could tell you," Amy said, though her voice was clearly uncertain.

"Please?" Kim asked. "I'd really like to know."

"Well, it all started when I recovered Monty from those nasty ninjas," Amy said. "I tried everything to turn him back to my flesh and blood Monty but eventually I was forced to admit that no power on earth could free him from the curse of the Yono.

"Now there are only so many powers available that aren't from earth," Amy said.

"You wanted the Team Go comet powers," Kim said.

"Exactly," Amy said. "You've always been a smart one, but then you'd have to be to be a cuddler like me."

"But why Ron and Shego?" Kim asked.

"I need to test the process," Amy said. "I can't try it on my Monty until all of the little bugs are worked out. I've never combined mystical monkey power with comet power before. And obviously I had to use Shego because if one of the heroes on Team Go disappeared then the others would be on their guard. Once I have the data from my newest creation I'll be ready to save my Monty."

It did make a twisted sort of sense, Kim had to admit. Well most of it did, at any rate.

"How did you even capture Shego?" Kim asked.

"Oh that was easy," Amy said. "I just drugged her drink.

"I think that covers everything," Amy said, "and this has been a nice chat -do feel free to drop by over tea if you'd like another- so it's time for my test. Toodles."

Amy pushed the lever into the "on" position and things went very, very wrong. In addition to the arcing electricity that meant her equipment clearly wasn't up to code, a blue glow emanated from Ron's chamber while Shego's seemed to burst into green flames. Things started to explode on both sides. Amy started screaming.

The glow and the fire combined into a sort of cyan smolder that covered all three chambers of the genetic zipper.

Kim vaguely noticed when Amy shouted at the melted remains of a bank of computers, "My data is gone!" and was happy to be rid of Amy when she shouted, "My beautiful lair is collapsing!" and ran.

But Kim didn't know what she could do. The equipment was fried. If the two had been combined there was no way to split them again right now. She just had to watch the smoldering cyan chambers and wait to see what came out.

The central chamber opened, an almost-white green hand grabbed one of the chambers "teeth" and Kim's heart dropped. They'd been combined.

A woman stumbled into view. She had Shego's colors. Green hair so dark it looked black, green skin so light it looked white. But there was Ron there too. The freckles had become darker green skin instead of brown, the eyes were somewhere between Ron and Shego's color, a sort of yellowish brown, the hair was Shego's length but it was messy in an "essential Ronness" way. She was wearing Ron's jersey and a black and green skirt of Shego's.

After a long moment of Kim and this new woman just looking at each other as bits of the lair collapsed around them, the woman spoke:

"So, Princesss, we still on for Bueno Nacho tonight?"

x  
x x  
x x x  
x x  
x

So there was a challenge. DNAmy combines Ron and Shego, it being a test run for an attempt to restore Monkey Fist was part of the prompt, why this would involve Ron and Shego was not in the prompt so I came up with that on my own.

Per the challenge, the fic will be about how Kim and the newly created person interact and will, eventually, touch on the morality of splitting the new person back into Ron and Shego.

Do note, however, that this isn't exactly at the top of my list of things to do. I need to finish writing the next chapter of _Forgotten Seeds_ and finish revising _Life After_ , and then I'll probably be primarily focused on my three main fics with bits of this and _Life After_ produced as time and inspiration allows.


	2. A Name

Note up front: another short chapter just to get a name for one of the main characters, just as the first chapter was to show you her origin. I don't know if short chapters will be the norm for this story or not.

x  
x x  
x x x  
x x  
x

Kim looked at the woman sitting across from her in the Bueno Nacho and tried to make sense of everything that had happened since the genetic zipper opened.

The way she'd asked about their date at Bueno Nacho had been all Shego. Far too smooth to be Ron, too confident -almost predatory. But it was Ron who had known that they were planning to return to the Middleton Bueno Nacho for a night of remembering old times. Back on the first hand, though, she'd said "Princess." Kim was "Princess" to Shego, not to Ron.

Ron had other names for Kim.

When the woman got weak, verged on falling, and called out one of those names (KP!) it had been all Ron. Sure, the voice was as feminine as the body. But that was Ron.

"I'm half drugged here," too, seemed more of a Ron thing to say.

And then, after borrowing Kim's compact to get a look at herself, "Booyah!"

What was Kim supposed to make of that? "Booyah! I'm smoking hot."

In themselves the words were Ron, but they were about having a body that was definitely not Ron. The confidence was more of a Shego thing, but then it was followed by, "But ... do the freckles work with the green?" in a moment of Ronish insecurity.

By the time they reached Bueno Nacho the drugging had worn off enough that she could walk fine on her own. She'd ordered Ron's standard Naco Night order and had the money ready to the cent. Money taken from Shego's pouch as if she'd been paying that way for years.

Definitely a lot of Ron in there. In theory ...

"You're looking at me weird, KP," the woman said, breaking Kim out of her thoughts.

"Well this is weird," Kim said.

"I feel like we've seen stranger," the woman said.

"But that's just it," Kim said. "We haven't. I never met you until today."

"I've been your best friend since Pre-K," the woman said.

"No," Kim said. "Ron has. Definitely not Shego. I don't even know what to call you."

"You're acting like I got a new haircut or something," the woman said. "Actually, I guess I have, but look at it.' Kim did. It was Shego's length and color. It was Ron's unruly mess. "I'm still in touch with my quintessential Ronness."

"I thought it was "essential" Ronness," Kim said.

"So I got a bigger vocabulary," the woman said with a shrug.

"That's hardly the only difference," Kim said.

"I know! I, as Ron, haven't felt this comfortable in a body since that time..." the woman got a faraway look in her. "I wonder if my hair is flippy?"

Kim had a flashback to sophomore year.

Looking at her body through Ron's eyes while it practiced the Rita Hayworth maneuver. When she asked Ron what he was doing with her body, he'd responded, "Your hair: it's so . . . flippy."

It had freaked her out then, far more than simply being mind switched, and she wasn't up for a repeat performance now.

"Don't!" Kim said, perhaps a bit too loud.

"Maybe later then," the woman said. "Anyway, your body was nice to be in, but this is a such a perfect fit. It's the first time my Ron side has been as comfortable in a body as my Shego side always has been. It's ... refreshing."

"That!" Kim said. "That's the thing. You're part Ron and part Shego and I ... I don't ..." Kim couldn't figure out what she wanted to say and ended up taking an easy out: "I don't even know what to call you."

"I hadn't thought of that," the woman said. "I mean I'm ... obviously some combination of "Shego" and "Ron" would make sense, right?"

Kim just nodded. Maybe it was all a dream and she'd wake up.

"Rongo. Nope. Rogo? No. Rego? Too much "Shego", not enough "Ron". Sheron. No. It sounds like a weird way to say, 'Female Ron'. Shegon? No. Shron? Ugh. It sounds like a bad sci fi movie."

For a time there was silence then the woman said, "Wait." Kim hadn't been doing anything, so waiting was easy. "Sheron," she said again. "Sheron, Sheron, Sheron," she said quickly. "Sharon! That's what you can call me KP."

"Ok, Sharon," Kim said, "are you my friend or my enemy."

"Oh, you know I've always got your back, Princess."

"Ron always-"

"Who saved you when you were captured by Drakken inside a giant cheese wheel?"

"Ron."

"Right, I did," Sharon said.

"But you also-"

"Who risked everything to stop you from disappearing by going on a dangerous expedition to find a rare flower in-"

"Ron, not She-"

"Who got the nanotick bomb off your nose?"

"Ron, but Shego was-" Kim shouted.

"Who saved you from Killigan outside of the Cloak and Dagger when you were too busy competing with Will Du to notice when he attacked showed up and attacked with-"

"Ron, not y-"

"When we were after the stolen Centurion Project, who saved you when the roof of the Cloak and Dagger collapsed?"

"Ro-" Kim stopped short. Ron hadn't saved her. "Shego did."

"Damn straight, Princess," Sharon said. "Didn't even crack a line about how I was the only one allowed to beat you. But speaking of, ghost pirates and Warmonga. Warmonga twice in one mission."

"That's not fair, the second one was at least as much because of the Tweebs and-" And Ron. Kim didn't say anything.

"Me," Sharon said. "I was saving you with a little help from myself that time."


	3. New Normal

"Ok," Kim said. "Let's say I accept that you're on my side in spite of being half Shego."

"I am on your side, princess," Sharon said.

"Assuming that's true," Kim said, "where do we go from here?"

"Well I know this really nice coffee shop, if the nacos aren't agreeing with you," Sharon said. "It has this incredible atmosphere, like it was transported here from Paris except the staff is nicer and they all speak English."

It wasn't the words, it was the tone of voice.

"Are you suggesting a," Kim blushed and her voice cracked, "date?"

"Well we have been together since junior prom," Sharon said.

"No," Kim said. "No, no, no. No." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, "We are not going on a date when you're-"

"Taller? A brunette? Female? Smoking hot?" Sharon offered.

"When you're half Shego!" Kim shouted.

Sharon appeared to remain entirely calm. Somehow that made the following silence more awkward. Eventually she took a nibble of her naco.

"Is this about my skin color?" Sharon asked.

Kim sputtered and the only coherent word she produced was, "What!?"

"Relax," Sharon said, "I'm just teasing you. Unless I'm forgetting something, you've never been the least bit rude about my skin color. Besides, I got over being the green freak a long time ago."

"Freak?" Kim asked.

"Did you want to hear about my tale of woe?" Sharon asked.

"Nobody should be called a freak," Kim said.

"You called Rufus a freak," Sharon said.

Kim looked at the table.

"I said worse about Monkey Fist, though I didn't know it applied to him, when we first met him," Sharon said. "Anyway, all in the past now.

"Where were you thinking we'd go from here?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know," Kim said. "I don't even know where you're going to stay tonight."

"Well if you're so worried-" Sharon said seductively, but then stopped.

Kim was blushing ferociously.

"Sorry, KP," Sharon said. "I figure I'll stay with the 'rents."

"You don't think that could be a _little_ awkward?" Kim asked.

"If it is then I'll go to the lair," Sharon said. "Drakken and I might be theoretically reformed-"

Kim laughed. That the two had never stopped their life of crime was an open secret. Payment for saving the world hadn't really been a pardon, it had been agreeing to look the other way whenever they weren't actively involved in a take over the world scheme.

Kim would have objected if not for two reasons. First, that was basically the status quo anyway. Drakken and Shego always defaulted to their Caribbean lair and were never hard to find, yet no one ever tried to arrest them between plots. Second, while Ron might have defeated the two alien leaders, it was Drakken and Shego who defeated the actual war machines all across the world. The villains had saved the day, Ron had mopped up the two remaining annoyances, and Kim had barely made a difference. The bad guys deserved a cookie for that one.

Sharon hadn't stopped, "-but that doesn't mean that I can't terrify him into submission as if it were the old days."

"I'm guessing you want a ride to the house, then," Kim said.

Sharon nodded.

⁂

Sharon woke up fashionably late, threw on Ron-standard clothes -she'd need to consolidate her wardrobes if she wanted anything more feminine beyond the skirt she came out of the zipper in- and went down for breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen she noted her parents and Hana at the table then made a beeline for the cereal.

Her mother was the first to respond to her presence, "Who are y- RON!?"

"So you were combined at a genetic level with your girlfriend's arch nemesis changing every level of your being..." Mr. Stoppable said.

"... and you didn't tell us?" Mrs. Stoppable finished.

"Actually," Sharon said as she scooped up more cereal with her spoon, "this is my way of telling you." Sharon ate the sugary goodness.

Hana giggled.

⁂

Kim answered the Kimmunicator and said, "Please tell me that you've got a way to de-fuse Ron and Shego.

"Sorry," Wade said. "Dr. Dementor is mutating plants again. If you don't stop him all of Europe will be overrun by mutant marigolds in six hours."

"I don't remember Dementor mutating plants before," Kim said.

"Oh, right," Wade said, "that was when . . ."

Nothing suspicious about that. Nope. Not at all.

Wade said, "Your ride should be there in-"

"Wade," Kim said in the most accusatory way she could manage.

"I'll just call Ron- um, Sharon, to let him- her know-"

"I'm not sure we can _trust_ Sharon," Kim said.

Wade looked relieved at the new direction of the conversation.

"Well we can trust Ron and Shego isn't exactly Dementor's biggest fan," Wade said, So I don't see why this particular mission would be a problem."

Kim groaned, but she said, "Ok."

⁂

"So," Sharon said while the two traveled in the cargo hold of a transport jet, "do you want to do this the tried and true way, or would you like to add something new to the mix?" Her left hand lit up with a green glow and she had a giant smirk on her face.

"Just remember whose side you're on," Kim said.

Sharon shrugged.

Kim decided it was best to add, "And I'm the hero, you're the sidekick. You listen to me."

"Is that how you see our relationship?" Sharon asked. It was impossible to gauge the emotion behind it.

Kim thought about it for a bit. Ron was still in there, she hoped to get him out, and she didn't want to say anything she shouldn't just because the situation was extremely awkweird.

"If Ron wants to be my partner," Kim said, "then he can ask me. But that's Ron: best friend since pre-k, sidekick since I had braces, boyfriend since junior prom. That is not Sharron who I've known for two days, and it's definitely not Shego."

"I have nothing against you being on top in principle," Sharon said (Kim blushed), "but in practice how I feel about it depends on what you do while you're on top."

"Could you quit it with the innuendo?"

"What innuendo?" Sharon asked. Then she started to file her nails.

Kim sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

x  
x x  
x x x  
x x  
x

So this is more of the short and unpolished ... stuff that made up the first two chapters.

Beyond general concern about the chapter being rough, I worry that I might be having Sharon manifest a bit too much Shego as compared to Ron in this installment. Not that either of them was huge on innuendo, that comes from Shego's teasing meeting Ron's sense of "I'm her boyfriend" and the whole thing getting a bit more intimate than Kim's brain is ready to withstand, though do note that Sharon dials it back when she realizes she's going too far with the "where she'll stay tonight" thing.


End file.
